bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Tevarius (character)
For other uses, see Tevarius. 'Tevarius '''is a Non-Player Character (NPC) in the game. He is an ancient dragon born in human form. In-Game Appearance Tevarius is first seen in the Frontier Rift Drowning Darkness, then shortly after in the Grand Quest: Fates of the Fallen. Background Tevarius is an extremely powerful storm dragon, manifested in a human body. Said to have been born from a great storm, Tevarius has been alive since the times of the ancient, though for most of it, he simply hibernated within the Vale. Tevarius has command over lightning, and seemingly, the ability to conjure extremely powerful storms, even going so far as to focus them on one specific foe. History Tevarius is awoken from his eons of slumber by his old friend Juno-Seto’s spirit, who manifests as a voice in his head, and is informed of the encroaching threat of Saerenthis, who wishes to plunge Aimhyr into the Endless Abyss. Tevarius awakens and encounters a group of Naga. With overwhelming power, Tevarius crushes the Naga, and the remaining ones flee. He then has a brief conversation with Zeruiah. It is then revealed that Tevarius is an ancient storm dragon in human form, and is infinitely older than he appears to be. Zeruiah asks Tevarius to find Sero-Anya, who she believes to be the reincarnation of Juno-Seto. After finding Sero-Anya, Tevarius is informed by Juno-Seto that Ensa-Taya is involved in all of this conflict. This is confirmed by Sero-Anya’s vivid nightmares depicting Juno-Seto and Ensa-Taya. Tevarius and Sero-Anya flee from a group of Saerenthis (accompanied by a group of Naga) and make their way to the Pagoda of N’an Wang Mu. N’an Wang Mu and Tevarius bicker for some time until finally, Tevarius and Sero-Anya accompany N’an’s assistant Saskya to the Di’Yu, also known as the River of the Dead. There, Sero-Anya attempts to make peace with Ensa, and Saskya fights her shadow. During all of this, Tevarius is unable to help, and is essentially a sitting duck, observing their struggles. The Naga begin to appear in the river, seemingly unaffected by it, despite the fact that it kills anything that touches its waters. Tevarius teleports the three of them back to the surface, where Sero-Anya and Saskya fend off the Naga while Tevarius deals with Saerenthis, killing him with a massive electrical blast, called forth from the heavens. The death of Saerenthis brings forth Tsovinar, who impales Tevarius through the chest, leaving him seemingly near death. Sero-Anya fights Tsovinar, and both of them eventually sever their connections to the mortal world, leaving Aimhyr entirely. After Sero-Anya leaves, Tevarius miraculously survives, despite his extreme wounds, and states just how much he misses Sero-Anya. Abilities As a unit :''See Tevarius and Storm-Bringer Tevarius Artwork Trivia *The name Tevarius seems to be an allusion to the unit of energy/electricity known as the Tetra Electronvolt, shortened TeV. The latter part of his name, Arius, may be an allusion to the ancient Libyan scholar Arius, who spoke out against the idea of a merging of the Father and the Son in Christian ideology. This may pertain to the lore of Sero-Anya, aligning with his belief that Sero-Anya was not a combination of Juno-Seto and Ensa-Taya, but rather an entirely new being.